A conventional smart phone requires a user to enter a password successfully (e.g., a correct sequence of numbers) before unlocking the user screen. Once the user enters the password successfully, the user screen of the smart phone unlocks, and the user is able to operate the smart phone (e.g., the user is able to make a cellular call, launch and operate apps, etc.).
After the user screen is unlocked, the smart phone monitors user screen activity and automatically re-locks the user screen if the user screen remains inactive for a predefined period of time (e.g., five minutes, 10 minutes, etc.). Accordingly, if the user leaves the smart phone unattended for that period of time, the smart phone automatically relocks the user screen rather than allow the smart phone to remain in the unlocked state and thus vulnerable to a malicious person.